Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the jewelry industry, specifically a ring that employs the use of a mechanism which allows the ornamental part of the ring to be interchanged.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The adornment of various parts of the body with jewelry is a concept that predates recorded history. In modem times, most jewelry designs include some sort of gemstone set in a mounting, possibly attached to some sort of aesthetic design element (e.g. engraving, finish, etc.). The mounting, the gemstone, the aesthetic design, and the functional components (e.g. additional material to attach the item to the human body, etc.) are typically fashioned in such a way that they form a single static unit. That is, the gemstone is permanently set in the mounting, and the mounting is permanently attached to the rest of the piece (i.e. attached to a ring shank or an earring post). This provides the jewelry wearer with one look for every item purchased. Thus, there is a need for jewelry which enables a more economic and personalized jewelry experience, where one jewelry purchase can provide many different looks.
Various enhancements to this static jewelry style for rings have been proposed in the prior art. Many of the designs in the prior art focus on the exchange of the ring""s gemstone itself, and therefore modify the mechanical design of the mounting by adding a grasping mechanism to hold and release the gemstone. Generally speaking, this means that the jewelry user is manipulating loose gemstones, many of which are small and/or not colored (e.g. diamonds, etc.) and are therefore difficult to see. Thus, this kind of design increases the likelihood that an expensive gemstone can be lost. Examples of such designs are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,375,434 Wertheimer (1994), U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,766 Schunk et al. (1989), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,696 Jenkins (1988).
It is easier to accomplish some degree of interchangeability at the expense of functionality, as can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,408 Gill (2000) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,708 B1 Mitchell (2001). These designs have foregone the interchangeability of the main ornamental section of the ring, and have instead chosen to only allow for the insertion of side adornments. While these designs accomplish their goal well, they do not meet the challenge of interchanging the entire center ornamental section.
Other prior art does focus on the interchangeability of larger sections of the ring, such as the setting and the stone together in one unit. Through time, there has been a steady progression of designs which seek to achieve this functionality while being both aesthetically pleasing and easy to use. However, it is difficult to devise a mechanism which provides the interchangeability without affecting the aesthetic nature of the jewelry in a manner that doesn""t burden the user with complex and costly mechanisms. Many of these prior designs have created mechanisms that unfortunately add substantial bulk to the center section of the ring. Since jewelry is a fashion item, the look of the piece is very important, and any additional mass areas, lines, creases, cracks, gaps, hinges, clasping mechanisms, etc., which are visually present and/or obtrusive to the observer will detract significantly from the desirability and thus the marketability of the design.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,011 DiGillio et al. (1976), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,095 Tawil et al. (1995) are both variations on a theme of a keyed mechanism which, while unique, contains a great deal of intricate mechanisms which are very difficult to manufacture and thus pass on high costs to the consumer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,482 Gheblikian (1990) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,317 Hendricks (1993) are also variations on a theme, but of a center section that slides in and out of a slot. The difficulty inherent in these designs is the lack of a definite securing mechanism. That is, the interchangeable piece is secured via a secondary means by closing something over the slot, rather than by securing the piece itself. This leads to excessive movement of the piece while in use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,470 Isaacson (1983) shows a design with a similar problem wherein the center piece enters the slot from below and a door is closed underneath it.
The lack of a successful design which is both functional and aesthetically pleasing is made clear by research into the commercial jewelry market. To the applicants"" knowledge, there are virtually no jewelry designs being successfully marketed and sold of this type. This is because the jewelry user will not buy a piece that sacrifices look for function.
Lacking in all of the prior art is a ring concept that allows the jewelry user to mix and match center ornamental sections into any number of custom assemblies while doing so in a manner that is secure, durable, easy to manufacture, and aesthetically pleasing. Thus the need still exists for a system of jewelry which the jewelry wearer will find flexible in final assembly, while retaining the visual appeal that is so important in this fashion industry. This invention addresses those needs.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present Patent Application of Laura J. Rose for xe2x80x9cInterchangeable Ring Systemxe2x80x9d are:
(a) to provide an interchangeable mechanism which is easy to use;
(b) to provide an interchangeable mechanism which is secure;
(c) to provide an interchangeable mechanism that does not require the user to manipulate small parts which can be lost;
(d) to provide a system of interchangeability which minimizes the aesthetic impact of the interchangeable mechanism (i.e. hidden from ordinary view);
(e) to provide an interchangeable mechanism which exhibits mechanical integrity;
(f) to provide an interchangeable mechanism which is both durable and yet easy and inexpensive to replace should it somehow be broken;
(g) to provide all of the above advantages with an interchangeable mechanism that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture, so that cost savings can be passed to the consumer.
Further objects and advantages include:
1) the ability to interchange stone colors without resorting to complex and difficult to use gemstone grasping mechanisms;
2) the ability to interchange the entire center ornamental section of the ring and not just peripheral adornments;
3) the ability of the jewelry user to wear a piece created through this interchangeable design without the negative visual impact created by obtrusive hinges, clasps, mass areas, etc.;
4) an interchangeable design which does not rely on a user""s guess as to the tightness of the contact (e.g. screw/thread mechanism)xe2x80x94a successful closure can be felt/heard.
A significant object and advantage that should be particularly noted is the unobtrusive nature of the interchangeable design, and particularly the visual concealment of the interchangeable mechanisms when in the connected state. If these mechanisms are not hidden from ordinary view (both direct view and indirectly wherein there is added visual mass under which the mechanisms reside), they will lessen the visual appeal of the jewelry item, and thus the marketing appeal of the interchangeable ring design. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.
The interchangeable nature of the ring detailed in this Patent Application of Laura J. Rose for xe2x80x9cInterchangeable Ring Systemxe2x80x9d allows the jewelry wearer to create a unique custom ring assembly which can be coordinated to the user""s desires (e.g. general taste, outfit being worn, color coordination, event attended, etc.). The segmenting of the ring sections and the design of the interchangeable mechanism affords the user this flexibility while providing ease of use in a durable and affordable manner. In accordance with the present invention, the following definitions are made:
(1) Custom Ring Assemblyxe2x80x94User-assembled custom ring design consisting of both an interchangeable ring shank assembly and an interchangeable ring ornament assembly.
(2) Interchangeable Ring Shank Assemblyxe2x80x94The segment of the ring that encircles the finger, and contains one sex of the interchangeable mechanism.
(3) Interchangeable Ring Ornament Assemblyxe2x80x94The segment of the ring that contains the main center ornament and the other sex of the interchangeable mechanism.
(4) Interchangeable Mechanismxe2x80x94The mechanism in accordance with the present invention which consists of:
(a) A female mechanismxe2x80x94the preferred embodiment of said female mechanism is comprised of a base area, or slot floor, slot walls, and a slot roof, all of which serve to enclose a slot volume devoid of material. The slot accepts a projection from the male mechanism which is secured within the slot floor, roof, and walls. The slot walls and slot roof can be created in such a manner as to form overhangs, instead of a continuous roof of material, which serve the same purpose of enclosing the slot.
(b) A male mechanismxe2x80x94the preferred embodiment of said male mechanism is comprised of a locking notch and a flat projection which is attached to a hinge. The projection fits into the female mechanism and locks over the locking notch.
The male mechanism from one component connects into the female mechanism from the other component, thus interlocking the interchangeable ring shank assembly and the interchangeable ring ornament assembly together. Either the male or the female mechanism may be present on either the interchangeable ring shank assembly or the interchangeable ring ornament assembly.